Champion Monsters
"Now is the time for The Breakfast of Champions!" __TOC__ Information are special and powerful monsters that can only be hatched through the Champion Cage. Aside from being powerful, champion monsters DO NOT die unlike the inferno and the regular monsters. They only flee when their health is low and return to their cage. On the early days of their release, players can only have one champion monster in their yard. You need to juice your current champion in the Monster Juicer to be able to hatch a new one. However, this process was discarded because of a new building that was released to give players the chance of using the three champions without juicing them through the Champion Chamber. This building can freeze the three champions at the same time, but once you hatched the three and freeze them, you may only unfreeze one in order to keep the balance of the game. Healing Healing is on of the special characteristics of the three champions. They only heal themselves after a battle once their health is not full. It is necessary for a champion to be at full health before you can freeze them. You may also spend shiny to fully recover your wounded champions. 'Healing Rates' Note: All champions have the same healing rate at the same level. *'Level 1' : 20HP/5 sec *'Level 2' : 15HP/5 sec *'Level 3' : 6HP/5 sec *'Level 4' : 3HP/5 sec *'Level 5' : 2HP/5 sec *'Level 6' : 1HP/5 sec Feeding Champion monsters need to be fed in order for them to grow. They fed on certain monsters that can be hatched in your Hatcheries. All champions have 6 levels. Each of them begins at Level 1 where you need to feed them 3 times with the time interval of 1 day after each feed. Once they got hungry, you will be given 24 hours, the 1 day time interval, to do the feeding, if you failed, they will starve and the number of feeds needed for them to level up resets. When your champion reached the 2nd level their number of feeds increases from 3 to 6. 'Number of Feeds' Note: All champions have the same number of feeds at the same level. *From Level 1 to Level 2 = 3 Feeds *From Level 2 to Level 3 = 6 Feeds *From Level 3 to Level 4 = 9 Feeds *From Level 4 to Level 5 = 12 Feeds *From Level 5 to Level 6 = 15 Feeds Bonus Stage In addition to the 6 levels, 3 bonus stages were added. These bonus stages temporarily increases the stats of your champions. The number and the kind of monsters to be fed on them is the same with the 6th level feeding. You only need to feed them once to proceed in the next bonus stage. However, if you failed to feed them constantly, the bonus stats will decrease or removed. Champion Monsters' Statistics * Gorgo the Great - Evolve Gorgo to Level 6 and watch him "go bananas" on your enemies. Though most people think that Gorgo is best for defense due to it's ability to survive for a long time, all it can actually do to monster combos with Zafreeti is to delay them before any damage is dealt to the base. It's instead best for attack with some high damage monsters helping, because Gorgo can take the damage while the high damage monsters wreck havoc. * Fomor the Fearless - Evolve Fomor to Level 6 and watch your enemies tremble with fear. It buffs up monsters and cannot be attacked by other champions because it flies. * '''Drull the Destroyer '''- Evolve '''Drull '''to Level 6 and swallow your enemies whole! Most people thinks that Drull is best for attacking because his damage is very high, but it goes down easily without a Zafreeti or other tower monsters for taking the damage. It's actually best for defending due to that it's damage at max level can beat the healing speed of 1 zafreeti, and with more than 400 dps for assist from towers or bunker monsters, it can beat the healing speed of 2 Zafreeties. Drull is the best champion monster for working with Zafreeti. See Also *List of Monsters - for a full list of monsters found in Backyard Monsters *Basic Monsters - for the basic backyard monsters' information *Inferno Monsters - for the underground monsters' information Category:Monsters Category:Champions